The Sexual Tension and the Closet
by Cometshipper
Summary: What happens when you try to resolve the tension between two magma males? Magma admin Kat and grunt Rosa find out when they lock Tabitha and Brodie in a closet for an hour. Result? Hot passionate YAOI and a young girl getting scarred for life... Rated for YAOI/Slash lemon and bad language. Don't like boy x boy? Then don't read.


**I do not own any of the characters in this apart from my OC Rosa. Kat belongs to Shinypoochyena45 who let me use her in the first place and I give credit to as she helped me come up with the idea. Tabitha is Anime Tabitha by the way.**

**If you don't like YAOI then... Why did you even click on this?**

At first it just seemed like a normal day for Tabitha. Blaise making out with Kat as per usual, Maxie locking himself in his office pretending to be doing work but probably fantasizing about Archie, Mitch hitting on Courtney; said girl not opening to him but not rejecting him, and Brodie pestering him. And him bored out of his skull with his paperwork. Typical day for Tabs. But the moment he was with the thief in the admin lounge changed his life forever. Not how he expected it to happen though.

Tabitha was relaxing for a change, laid back on the sofa with his hood down and thinking. Of things he wouldn't want to tell anyone. Private things. He remembered what happened at 4am when Mitch skipped along the admin's quarters, banging on the doors and singing annoying orange. Kat bashed his head in with a frying pan. Honestly, he didn't know how the older but childish man was his cousin. Brodie must have slept in though. Normally he would join the annoyance. And he would also get hit by the pan. And his younger adoptive sister Rosa would be upset and start having a shouting match with Kat. She was a grunt but always came in the early hours of the morning in case these things happened.

He didn't hear the door open. He didn't see him walk in. He did, however, feel him pounce on him and glomp him, knocking the wind out of him in the process.

"Tabby! I was lookin' all over for ya!" The younger man shouted joyfully, grinning widely. Tabitha glared at him, his face heating up. Because of the lack of air he was receiving. Not because Brodie was hugging him. Definitely not. When he spoke, his voice was faint and hoarse. Which was expected considering he just got suffocated.

"B-Brodie... what the hell... are you doing?" Any grunt or even some higher ups would have been intimidated by his glare. Brodie just laughed and pinched his cheek, causing him to scowl.

"Just wanted to see ya. Heheh... You're so fricking cute when you blush like that." Tabitha's expression darkened despite the red tinge on his face expanding. Asshole.

"S...Shut up. I'm not cute, I'm not some little chibi girl or something. Leave me alone, I'm trying to relax." Unfortunately his command was ignored. The thief kept his smile plastered on his face and moved closer, hovering inches away. The older man faltered and tried to avoid looking into his amber eyes. Don't show weakness. Don't let him think he is victorious. Every encounter like this was probably just a game for him. He was trying to break him. Even while he thought this he couldn't stop his pulse racing. Damn flirt.

"Don't be such a tsun-tsun Tabs. You gotta loosen up and relax." 'Tabs' looked back just to glare at him nervously, still sweating slightly as he felt the weight on his body and tensed up.

"That was what I was trying to do. But obviously I can't relax if you keep invading my personal space." Brodie chuckled and teasingly brushed his hand up his side, invoking a sharp breath from the other.

"You like this really, don't ya?" Tabitha went silent but was unable to avoid eye contact, violet meeting amber. Damn him. Why did he make him feel so vulnerable? It was pathetic. He felt abnormally powerless. He tried to calm his heart but failed. It was always him. No matter how much he tried to ignore him and get him out of his thoughts, he weaseled back in. The spiky haired man smirked and leaned in...

And the door was kicked open. They quickly sprung apart as Rosa ran into the room, grinning childishly, followed by Kat who was smirking. And had no doubt been listening in. Rosa giggled and hugged her older brother, who had definitely recovered better than he had. It was always him. He never lost his cool with anyone else. Apart from that time Courtney replaced his shampoo with pink hair dye. Brodie just continuously irked him; he never gave up on his advances. And he knew it'd be a matter of time before he cracked. And that was why he hated the damn bastard.

Kat was about to say something when she looked at Rosa. "Rosa, please can you go out? I need to talk to these two." Rosa looked at her in confusion before giving her brother one last hug and skipping out. Kat inwardly sighed in relief. She didn't really want to scar the girl any further than she and Blaise had; she was only 11. When your brother and your only family was part of a gang, you really had no choice. She glanced at the door to make sure she had left then smirked and looked at the two males.

"So what were you two up to?" Brodie was about to say something when Tabitha gave him a glare that basically said 'Shut up let me handle this; you'll probably say something stupid'. Because there was no doubt the crazy guy would make the situation sound worse than it was.

"Nothing. Lay off us." He said defiantly with a signature glower, trying to intimidate the girl into leaving. But of course she wouldn't believe him. This was _Kat_. She could see an aqua grunt from a mile away. She wouldn't be deceived. And she wasn't the type to feel fear.

Kat smirked but surprisingly didn't push on. She did not accuse him of lying or even attempt to get more out of him. Was she planning something? She sighed and brushed her hair back away from her face, glancing at the door. "Your cousin was being a pain in the ass this morning."

"He is eve-" Tabitha got cut off by Brodie grinning and exclaiming something else. That Kat would probably kill him for.

"Oh really? I thought Blaise was normally your pain in the ass. Are you cheating on the poor guy with Mitch?" Obviously the thief was oblivious to the shit saying that would cause. Kat went bright red from anger and embarrassment and slapped him across the face.

"I didn't mean it literally! I would never do that to Blaise! You normally help him anyway!"

"...Touché." Kat groaned and rubbed her temples, looking at Tabitha.

"By the way Tabs, I overheard Maxie talking to Mitch earlier. He's planning to fire him and Mitch is hysterical. I think you should calm him down." She said with a sympathetic tone. Tabitha looked at her in disbelief.

"You're joking." Kat shook her head and he walked over to the door. Brodie noticed and ran over.

"Hey wait for me!" Kat laughed to herself and quietly followed them.

* * *

><p>They continued to walk in a straight line down the corridor, Tabitha looking out for Mitch while trying to bat Brodie away and Kat inwardly grinning as they approached the junction. Time to put her plan into action.<p>

"Where did you say Mitch was?" The older of the two males asked, pushing Brodie away after he tried glomping him again. Who knew what Kat thought.

"To the right. By the way, Blaise proposed." Tabitha stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Really?" Kat nodded proudly and Brodie grinned.

"Wow, didn't know he had the balls to. Or the lack of a brain to tie himself to a violent woman." Kat glared at him and kicked him in the nuts.

"Ass. You're the one with no balls now." Brodie groaned and murmured something. Kat hit him on the back of the head in response. "Call me a bitch again I dare you." She smiled at Tabitha and walked round the corner. "Sorry about that, come on."

Tabitha unwillingly followed her round the corner; feeling rather intimidated, and saw an unfamiliar door. And got tackled.

"Kitty, I'm back!" Rosa cheered, restraining Tabitha surprisingly well. Kat smirked and opened the door. It was a dark and empty space, barely big enough to fit two people in. A closet? Both the males stared at it in confusion then Kat grabbed Brodie, who started struggling immediately.

"Getoffgetoffgetoff!"

"Shut up!" Kat winked at Rosa, who grinned and threw Tabitha in the closet with surprising strength. He just stared in shock at the young girl. Did that kid take steroids? Kat then pushed Brodie in and smiled evilly, keeping hold of the handle.

"Now you two be good little boys and try not to kill each other! I'll see you in a hour!" She quickly shut the door and they heard a click.

...

DID SHE JUST LOCK THEM IN A CLOSET?!

...Shit.

* * *

><p>Tabitha gaped while Brodie started trying to headbutt the door open.<p>

"Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!" He facepalmed and shook his head. This was going to be a long hour. Kat and Rosa must have robbed their pokeballs. They were missing Mightyena and Ditto, they had no support whatever.

"Brodie, calling her a son of a bitch isn't very accurate. One, she is a 'daughter' of a bitch. And two, that 'bitch' is Maxie. He'll fire us if he heard us calling him one. Kat was lying about my cousin... Damn it."

Brodie stopped attacking the door and looked at him in confusion. "...You... Wanted Mitch to get fired?"

"What, it'll stop him waking me up at 4am."

"You're a bastard, you know that Tabs?"

"Yeah, I know." He found himself getting glomped again, unable to dodge this one due to being in a restricted space.

"And that's why I like you so much~" He felt the heat rise to his face as the younger man nuzzled his cheek and pushed him as far away as he could. Which wasn't very far considering how small the closet was.

"Piss off... This is not the time for your games Brodie, we need to get out of here." He murmured, pushing past him to the door. And then proceeded to start punching it. "OI! Someone get us the hell out of here!" His calls were met with silence and after a few minutes of beating the life out of the door he sighed in exasperation and sat back, staring at his red knuckles. One of them on his right hand started bleeding and he frowned. That was pointless.

"Tabby, are you okay?" The thief asked, sitting in front of him. Well more like half on him half not. The purple haired man glared at him and shook his head.

"No. I tried to break open the door and all that came out of it is a bloody knuckle." The spiky haired man chuckled and took the injured hand, looking at the blood slowly trailing down. The violet eyed male tried to ignore his racing pulse. Stop touching him...

His eyes then widened as the other male brought his lips to the injury, kissing it before slowly licking at it. Tabitha gritted his teeth as the tongue kept flicking at his knuckle teasingly; thinking of something else that tongue could be licking... The tongue seized attacking his wound and he brought his head back up with a grin on his face.

"Didn't know you could hear someone's pulse through their knuckles. Lil' excited?"

He stayed quiet but the look in his eyes was enough to answer the younger. He leaned in, hovering inches away from his lips. Tabitha was reminded of what had happened in the lounge earlier. Well, they wouldn't be interrupted this time. And he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't like the thief. He was interesting, yes. Attractive, yes. But did he have feelings for him? No. Never. Why would he? … He wasn't sure he knew himself anymore. Men don't do this type of thing with other men. They did not get weird as fuck attachments to other guys. Especially ones that annoy the crap out of them.

He shifted away as much as he could. Which wasn't very much considering how small the closet was. The other crawled over to him and once he found himself with his back against the wall and the other male's hands and legs pinning him to the spot, he knew he was screwed.

Brodie's lips crashed onto his in a lustful strong kiss, the older hesitantly returned it and it quickly accelerated into a match for dominance as the other forced his tongue in and started to invade the wet cavern. Tabitha felt heat pool into his lower abdomen but tried to ignore the uncomfortable warmth as his tongue brushed against the other's and shocks were sent through his body. The younger man's hands sneakily slipped under his undershirt and started groping around, eliciting a gasp as they brushed against a sensitive area, evoking a grin from the thief as he deepened the kiss.

Looked like he won the battle. He pulled away much to Tabitha's chagrin with a grin and a flushed face. He then started nipping at his ear playfully while pinching his chest, drawing more quiet groans from his partner. Said partner slowly pulled him closer and started to kiss the exposed skin of his neck, disrupting Brodie from his ear nipping as he closed his eyes in bliss with a soft moan and tilted his head, allowing him better access. This drove the other man on as he started licking and sucking at a sensitive spot, eyes darkening with a deep desire.

Right now his hormones were raging and so were his emotions. The guy annoyed the hell out of him but _fuck_ he was gorgeous with his cat like amber eyes and pale lithe body, he felt angry at him for reducing him to this but Arceus, he made him feel amazing. In a way he made him feel like a teenager again, this all felt new and awkward yet exciting to him.

He started to nip at the skin, sucking and nibbling his partner's neck, the sounds of his pants making his pulse quicken. He felt Brodie slip off his hoodie and push him away from his neck before the thief latched onto his collarbone, nipping it hard. Talented hands snuck back under his shirt and a thumb started teasingly brushing against a nipple, Tabitha's breath catching in his throat. It wasn't the first time he had done something like this, but it had been so long since and the younger man made him feel so good it seemed like the first time. He never wanted to admit it to even himself but the other male caught his attention the second he walked through the Hideout entrance. And as they made their way to the admin positions they were now, the attraction just got stronger. But only now has he realised what he really wanted from him. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, there was always a strange little flutter he felt when with him, and it just got stronger.

He flushed as his shirt was stealthily removed, then a wet object started slowly trailing up his body and flicking at his skin, bringing a shudder from him. He met him in another passionate kiss and ran his fingers through his thick blue hair. When they broke off, Tabitha tugged at the other's shirt with his teeth and Brodie laughed before removing it. The older man mentally smirked. Time to turn the tables on him. He quickly switched their positions and trapped him against the wall of the closet, removing his belt and restraining his arms, tying his wrists together above his head. The thief looked at him slightly stunned. Normally the man was so predictable and uptight, he could tell right what he was thinking just by looking at him. Guess he should try this more often, the admin was much more unpredictable and playful now.

The violet eyed man teased him, nipping and licking at his neck then trailing down, Brodie feeling an uncomfortable heat as he stopped just above the rim of his pants. He felt him smirk and moving back up to his neck. The pattern continued for what felt like ages, Tabitha teasing him and the younger taking a sharp breath everytime he reached the rim, the other occasionally licking just below, adding to his arousal. Bastard. Then it abruptly stopped as he smashed their lips together and slipped his hand under his trousers, stroking him through his boxers. He moaned into the kiss and Tabitha used the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, opening his eyes just to see his flushed face, amber eyes showing a strong passion and lust in them as he panted, struggling to free his hands and end the torture. He couldn't really call it torture though if he was enjoying it.

As he felt him unbutton his pants his breathing became laboured, catching in his throat as his partner's hand brushed against him. He tried once again to free his hands, but as soon as he felt his member being stroked he just gave up and threw his head back as he was pleasured.

"Y...You fucking..." He gasped as Tabitha started pumping him. Ok, this was just pissing him off now. He was not the violet eyed man's bitch. He struggled as he felt himself get close to his limit. That was it. Time to show him who was in charge. As soon as he wiggled his hands out of the belt, he pinned the admin down, kissing him deeply as he grinded their hips together. The older male struggled for a short time before relaxing and just letting the thief do as he pleased. Brodie broke off and sucked at his neck before he started fiddling with the buttons on his trousers. Then he felt the man under him tense up and he looked down at him in puzzlement.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're backing out! You just did the same to me..." Tabitha shook his head and tried to calm himself, looking over the younger's disheveled state. He sounded annoyed but was smiling in a slightly mocking way. His skin felt hot against his, flushed from the heat and sweat.

"I-I'm not... I'm fine." He leant forward and kissed him, Brodie could immediately tell he was nervous. About what? He smiled wearily in a comforting manner at him and combed his hands through the other's purple hair.

"Don't worry, we're not jumping _that_ far ahead. Just lie down and I'll make ya feel good." He winked suggestively and Tabitha took a nervous breath before lying down as best as he could in the cramped closet. Brodie grinned and kissed him then unbuckled his pants and pulled them down before brushing his hand against him, hearing him moan quietly.

Well they'll have to hope the closet was soundproof then.

He slid his boxers down and the other gasped as he felt his partner's mouth on him. Fu~ck! He stifled a moan as he felt the tongue playfully lapping at him, but failed to stop a lustfilled cry escaping as he felt _teeth _nibblinglightly_. _W...What was he doing to him? Arceus... He tangled his fingers in the other's multicolored hair as his hips bucked forwards, almost making the younger choke, eyes lit up with slight surprise. He recovered his composition and continued his little 'job', enjoying the little pants and gasps Tabitha made.

"A...Arceus Tabs, if I knew you were this sexy I would have screwed you on the spot as soon as we met." He murmured after releasing the man, laughing quietly at the half glare he was now receiving.

"Bastard... I was just about... To..." Tabitha grimaced at the pain brought on by his arousal. He couldn't believe the fucker...

"You were the one worrying about going too far a second ago." Brodie teased as he kissed him then nibbled at his bottom lip, starting another passionate tug of war between the two. The violet eyed man panted heavily as soon as they broke it off.

"Fuck you..."

"I'm afraid it's going to be the other way round Tabby."

* * *

><p>The two girls navigated down the corridor, the 11 year old girl skipping cheerfully and Kat just walking casually, hand to the katana on her belt.<p>

"So we're going to let big brother and Tabby-Cat out now?" Rosa asked.

Kat nodded, though a strange feeling washed over her. Was it aqua grunts breaking in? Somehow she didn't think so. "Yeah but... Rosa I think you should wait here." The young girl gave her a confused look.

"Why Kitty Kat?"

"I just have an odd feeling something's happened..." The woman murmured as she clutched her katana.

"Oh yeah, why do you have that thing with you?" The child asked curiously as she looked the weapon up and down.

"Oh, just in case. It's been nearly an hour, I'm going to check on them two."

"Can't I come too?" Kat gave Rosa a blank look.

"No."

"Why not? Brodie's my brother..." Kat sighed as she felt the knot in her gut. She had a really bad feeling about this... Rosa gave her puppy dog eyes. She gave up.

* * *

><p>He had the older man against the wall, their lips locked as he stroked the other's member, making him gasp into the kiss. He pulled away to suck at Tabitha's neck, prompting a lustful moan to escape as he panted heavily.<p>

"B-Brodie... P-Please..." He moved from his partner's neck to make eye contact, face flushed and a questioning grin.

"Please what Tabs?" Nervously, he looked his partner up and down before locking sight on his growing arousal. The blank and confused look he was given would have been pretty cute if he didn't have something going on downstairs. He half scowled and glanced at the lithe man's face then at the wall he had his back to. No response. The bastard wasn't making it easy for him, was he?

"Oh for... Arceus's sake Brodie..." His tone turned lighthearted. "Brodie, there's a wall begging for me to be fucked against." As soon as he said this a grin rose to the younger male's face. Before he could blink, he was pinned against the wall, stomach pressed into it as he felt Brodie grip onto his hips.

"I thought you'd never ask." Tabitha heard the quiet rip of plastic. A normal person wouldn't question it. Keep in mind though this was Tabitha. He's not normal.

"Was you... Planning this all along?" He heard him laugh.

"Nope, sorry. I did not plan for us to be locked inside a closet with nothing to do but screw each other." By the violet eyed man's deadpan tone, he could tell he had a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sure normal people don't carry condoms with them." Once again he laughed before kissing the other's neck. He traced his entrance, making him shiver in pleasure.

"Yeah but I'm not normal."

"J-Just shut up and skip the foreplay! I-I... Just fuck me already!"

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>The two girls were at the entrance.<p>

"So we're letting big brother and Tabby out now?" Rosa asked. Kat nodded and placed her hand on the handle. And paused. She had a really bad feeling about this... Rosa obviously didn't as she pulled her hand off the handle and opened the door. And stammered nonsense before falling to the ground. Kat stared in horror with her mouth wide open. Tabitha was pinned against the wall whimpering and moaning and Brodie was...

Oh fucking Arceus...

"Tabitha! Brodie! What the FUCK are you doing?!" The two stared at her like they had just been caught doing something naughty, well they were, and sprung apart, scrambling to cover themselves. Especially Brodie when he saw Rosa.

"K-Kat! I-It's n-not wha-"

"Spare me the bullshit... It's obvious..." Kat looked at the traumatised girl rocking back and forth as she tried to erase the images and growled as she drew her katana."I give you 3 fucking minutes to get dressed before I slice you both up!"

They quickly rushed to get changed, katana pointed at them, as Kat tried to calm the mentally ruined Rosa who was muttering nonsense. When they were finished, Blaise had come to take Rosa back to her room and get her a psychiatrist whilst Kat stayed to... Shout at the two guys.

"Arceus, you couldn't wait til after, could you? If you were going to screw, you should have hurried the fuck up! Your poor sister's scarred for life now, dipshit!" The two were too surprised to respond. So did she lock them up so.."I can't believe you two! I thought you would have kno-"

Brodie cut her off.

"Let me get this straight... You locked us in the closet... Why?" Kat sighed in exasperation and shook her head. Might as well explain it. She'd have to explain it in a way suitable for dummies though.

"Because the sexual tension between you two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. So we thought some 'alone time' between you two would get Tabitha to stop being such a denial queen and would get you to stop teasing him just to get him to talk to you. I expected at the most a make out session. But no... You just gave Rosa scarring mental images." The blank look she received made her almost go livid.

"And I should care... Why? It's your fault for locking us in there in the first place."

"Because you can't fucking keep it in your pants!"

"... Hmm... Have you heard of the song 'I Don't Give A Fuck'?"

"You twisted little- You think this is funny?" Brodie laughed awkwardly.

"No seriously there's a song called 'IDGAF', in other words 'I Don't Give A Fuck'."

Kat's eye twitched. "Just get back to fucking work!" Brodie grinned and grabbed Tabitha's hand before tugging him with him.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>When they were a fair distance from Kat, at Tabitha's office, Brodie quickly kissed him before murmuring something in his ear, making him go as red as his uniform.<p>

"Okay, see ya later Tabby!" He ran off and Tabitha just stared after him, still flustered as he recalled what he whispered in his ear.

'Let's continue that later in my room...'


End file.
